


Would You Be My Little Quarantine?

by writing_everyday



Series: Quarantine 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: COVID-19, F/M, M/M, Quarantine, Zoom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: AU: Mercedes has no excuse to not be zooming with Kurt right now and Blaine has the wrong Zoom ID.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel (mentioned), Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones
Series: Quarantine 'Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966171
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53





	Would You Be My Little Quarantine?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of my late-night story ideas. I could see more from this 'verse developing but I'd need some ideas for what to write. In comments, if you have prompts please send them my way. I hope you all enjoy it!

**2020**

It wasn’t that Kurt isn’t happy for Mercedes. In all the years they’ve been best friends, they've always been supportive of one another. So, it was no surprise to Kurt that she was enjoying her two-week quarantine with her boyfriend. She didn’t flaunt her relationship around Kurt and she made just as much time for him as she always did and Kurt really appreciated it. It meant so much to see her occasionally pushing plans with her boyfriend in favor of talking to Kurt be it Zoom or a regular phone call. Sometimes, she’d cancel because of her recording schedule, which Kurt understood. When he had been rehearsing for a Broadway production of _Moulin Rouge!_ , his schedule was ever-changing. 

Tonight was different though because Mercedes had no excuse to cancel on Kurt. She was literally ordered to stay in her apartment. There were no recording sessions, no producers to meet with, and her boyfriend was basically living with her so Kurt’s a little frustrated to be left waiting on Zoom. He’ll give her 15 minutes before texting her. He's still using the college the 15-minute rule. As in if the professor doesn’t show after 15 minutes, the class is free to leave. Except, in this case, Kurt was planning to text his friend until she responded. 

Kurt did what he usually did while waiting. Played a new word in _Scrabble_ against Carole and went through his recently saved photos (deleting the ones automatically saved from his Instagram Stories) before ultimately opening his fashion Twitter account and scrolling endlessly. He’ll periodically look at the time and note only a minute has passed since he last looked. Until someone who is definitely not Mercedes joins his Zoom meeting room and says hello. 

“Hello,” Kurt says, putting his phone down. 

“Um hi,” the other man replies. “You’re not Cooper.”

“And you’re not Mercedes.”

“No, I’m not. This is awkward.” He runs his hand through his black curls. “I’m so sorry. I should probably hop off and yell at my brother for giving me the wrong Zoom ID.”

“It’s no problem, my friend’s likely ditching me for her boyfriend. This was a nice surprise.”

“Is it?” he asks. “Cause I feel pretty embarrassed right now. What are the odds I typed an actual Zoom ID in?”

“Well, you were looking for your brother,” Kurt says. “I imagine it’s similar odds to dialing the wrong phone number.”

The man laughs. “You’re probably right. I’m Blaine by the way.”

“Kurt.”

“Wait, you aren’t…” Blaine trails off and leans closer to the camera like he’s trying to get a better look at Kurt. “You are,” he concludes. “Kurt Hummel?”

“Um yes?” Kurt winces at his voice cracking. 

“I saw you twice on Broadway last year. You were outstanding as Christian. _Moulin Rouge! _is one of my favorite movies so when I heard it was going to Broadway, I knew I had to get tickets. Then, after I saw it the first time I didn’t shut up about how incredible it was so Coop brought me tickets again for my birthday, which ended up being much better seats than I could afford.”__

__“Oh, well thank you. It’s one of my favorite movies too. That’s why I auditioned in the first place but I was shocked to get the lead. I was told so often that a voice like mine didn’t get the romantic roles of the stage.”_ _

__“Are you kidding? They couldn’t have cast a better Christian! I saw you in _Peter Pan_ too. Stunning performance.”_ _

__“You saw _Peter Pan_?” Kurt questions. “I performed that for a charity event at a nursing house like five years ago.”_ _

__“At my grandmother’s nursing home to be exact.” Kurt thought Blaine was turning a little red but maybe it was the lighting. “I’ve been following your career ever since. I hope _Moulin Rogue!_ won’t be your last performance. It’d be a waste of talent.”_ _

__Kurt smiles. “I appreciate your support. I don’t intend to make it my last but I’m taking a short break from performing to get back into student mode. I’m finishing up my last semester of grad school at NYU.”_ _

__“I did my undergrad at NYU. Great professors,” Blaine comments. “I was actually supposed to be making my debut on the stage this summer but alas COVID-19 has shut us down for a bit.”_ _

__“Debut in what? If you don’t mind me asking.”_ _

__“David Mamet’s _American Buffalo_.”_ _

__“Let me guess, Bobby?”_ _

__“Yeah,” Blaine replies grinning._ _

__“I’m sure it’ll be back up and running soon. I assume you still live in the city then?”_ _

__“I do. New York’s my real home. I always felt out of place in California. My mom moved us there after her divorce and Cooper got his first gig so we stuck around.”_ _

__“Gig? Like a band?” Kurt asks, wondering if Cooper ran in similar circles as his college friend, Elliott._ _

__“No, like acting actually. Sorry, poor word choice on my part. He did credit-score commercials for a while but now he primarily does soap operas.”_ _

__“Wait, you mean your brother is Cooper Anderson?”_ _

__“Um yeah, he is,” Blaine admits._ _

__“Now, it’s my turn to be embarrassed.” Kurt feels his face warm up. “I might’ve had the jingle to that credit-score commercials as my ringtone back in high school.”_ _

__“No, you did not!” Blaine exclaims, laughing a little._ _

__“I’m afraid so,” Kurt tells him. “No offense but Cooper was every young gay teen’s fantasy in Ohio. And by every young gay teen, I mean myself because there was only one gay teen in Lima.”_ _

__“Kurt, I promise to never tell Cooper of this because his ego is already too large to handle however I will be holding this secret near and dear to my heart only to remember it fondly when I need a good laugh.”_ _

__“Oh hush.” Kurt bats his hand at the camera._ _

__“So, what are you studying at NYU?”_ _

__This question led the two down a rabbit hole of their favorite classes and professors. Similar experiences they had during vocal performances and various laughter-inducing stories of their off-campus activities. Kurt’s friends’ weekly karaoke nights, Blaine’s goal to try every coffee shop in Greenwich Village, Kurt’s dream role to play Peter Allen in _The Boy From Oz_ , and Blaine’s secret identity Nightbird, who made yearly appearances in October when Blaine went to sing-a-longs at local children’s hospitals. _ _

__“Sam learned the hard way that Gatorade hurts more coming out of your nose than chocolate milk does,” Blaine chuckles._ _

__Kurt is about to jump in with another story but a third box shows up on their screens. It’s Mercedes._ _

__“Kurt, I am so so sorry,” she says. “Oh, hello.”_ _

__“Hi,” Blaine waves. “Mercedes, I presume?”_ _

__“That’s me.”_ _

__The call goes silent for a moment._ _

__“Mercedes, this is Blaine.” Blaine smiles. “You were apologizing…”_ _

__“Right,” she says, ignoring Blaine’s presence for a minute while she explains._ _

__Meanwhile, Kurt is typing a chat to Blaine so Mercedes won’t see it._ _

__**Kurt: Lovely chatting with you tonight. I’d love to meet up again sometime.** _ _

__**Blaine: Me too. Text me.** _ _

__Kurt quickly entered the number into his phone and nodded confirming that he was both listening to Mercedes and was agreeing to text Blaine._ _

__“Apology accepted,” Kurt tells Mercedes once she’s finished._ _

__She grins._ _

__“Well, I don’t want to interrupt. Lovely to meet you both but I think I’ll try and call my brother now as I had originally planned.”_ _

__Blaine does a two-handed wave before leaving the meeting._ _

__“You have a lotta explainin’ to do, mister,” Mercedes says. “Who was that cutie?”_ _

__Kurt sighs dreamily. “If all goes my way, a potential boyfriend.”_ _

__Mercedes claps excitedly and proceeds to pull all the information Kurt’s willing to divulge about Blaine Anderson._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from twenty-one pilot's song "Level of Concern"


End file.
